Mischief and Flight
by Romance-luver222
Summary: AU. Loki and Jane are happily married. Here is a look at a special day in this couple's life. A cute one-shot. Sequel coming soon.
1. Mischief and Flight

Summary: AU. Loki and Jane are happily married. Here is a look at a special day in our this couple's life. A cute one-shot with a sequel soon to follow.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic.

Mischief and Flight

The orange sun rose in the west, replacing the round blue moon that had been watching over all of Asgard during the pleasantly warm night. The golden light slowly spread across the grounds, lighting up the Asgardian roses and lilacs, and spread until the sun was the highest point in the sky.

Jane scrunched her eye lids together. Slowly, she opened her eyes only to be blinded by the afternoon light. Her head and stomach ached. Safe to say, she was in no mood for the sun.

Jane took her feather pillow and put it over her head as some sort of protective helmet against her new found enemy. Through the cloth and soft stuffing, she could hear quiet laughter across the room. Peering from under the pillow, Jane saw her husband leaning against the side of their bedroom doorway with his arms crossed, giving her his typical look of amusement.

"What are you laughing at Mr. Mischief?" Jane asked with a smile growing across her face.

Loki walked toward his wife. "Mr. Mischief?"

"Yes. Mr. Mischief. That's as good as I can come up with at the moment. Not my best I'll admit, but then again, I just woke up."

"Well, as long as that's the reason. I was worried you were out of insults," Loki teased.

"No. Just too tired and achy to care right now," Jane laughed.

Loki sat on the bed next to Jane and lifted the pillow from her head. "So, mind telling me why you're hiding?"

"I'm hiding from the sun. It woke me up and won't let me go back to sleep. So, I grabbed the pillow and vwala...darkness."

Jane sat up and lay back against the golden carved headboard. "Would you please turn off the sun? It's making my headache worse."

Loki smiled. "Well, I don't think my father would appreciate it if I removed the sun from the sky…again. But…," With a slight movement of his hand, thick curtains appeared and closed over all the windows and glass doors, making the whole room go dark. The crystal chandelier in the middle of the ceiling then lit up to bring soft light into the room. "Does that help?"

"Yes. Thank you, sweetie."

"Anytime."

Loki reached out and held Jane's face in his hand, stroking her cheek bone. "Still not feeling well?"

"Feeling better, but still feel ishy."

"Ishy?," Loki chuckled. He felt her forehead. His wide smile left his face. "You still feel very warm..."

"Loki...to you, everything is warm."

He smiled, "Well, that may be, but still. You feel warmer than you should."

"I'll be fine. I just needed rest."

"Do you want more? You don't have to attend the ball tonight if you don't want to. I'm sure mother and father would understand."

"Loki. I'm not going to miss your parents' anniversary ball. It's an important night for them. I'd feel worse missing it then I would if I attend. Plus, I should feel better by the time it starts," Jane assured her husband.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, hun. I'm sure." Jane took Loki's hand and held it in both of hers, caressing the back with both of her thumbs reassuringly. "But...there is something you could do for me to make me feel a little better?" Jane stated mischievously.

"Anything, my love."

"Kiss me."

Loki's grin reappeared and grew. "Gladly."

Leaning closer to Jane, Loki caressed her lips with his. What started as a sweet kiss grew into a more passionate one. Jane welcomed his tongue. She grabbed his raven hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Loki's hands went from Jane's face and stroked down her torso. He broke the kiss and started tracing her neck with kisses. Jane gasped with ecstasy. Loki's cool breathe against her skin was just what the doctor ordered.

"You always seem to make me feel better," Jane let out in a fit of pleasure.

Loki lifted his head and looked into Jane's eyes. "Well, I am quite known for using my magic for good. At least, these days," he chuckled.

"Do you have any pressing needs from the realms or can you spend some naughty time with your wife?"

Loki's smile widened, "Nothing that can't wait. …Are you sure you feel well enough?"

"Oh, I'm sure."

With that, Loki straddled Jane and pulled her through his legs, bringing her back into a laying position. Jane squealed and then both laughed.

Loki caressed her cheek. "I love you. So much."

"Back at you, Mr. Mischeif," Jane smiled.

Loki removed his jacket and leaned down again, capturing Jane's anticipating lips with his once more.

* * *

The golden doors to the God of Mischief and Goddess of Flight's room flew open and crashed against the wall. Jane ran through and slammed the door shut. Tears streamed down her pale face.

While nervously pacing, a million thoughts ran through her head. Slowly, she walked to her newly made bed and sat down, resting her elbows on her knees and her hands over her shocked mouth. Her wide eyes scanned the room in front of her and yet, she saw nothing.

Out of almost nowhere, she started laughing. Her laughter grew until she was off the bed, jumping and shouting. Excitement and joy filled her like a shock of electricity.

"Your Highness?..."

Jane stopped jumping to see an Asgardian palace maid at the door. She quickly wiped her face.

"Yes Mara?"

The servant bowed. Jane was still uncomfortable watching others bow to her, but at this moment she barely noticed.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Your Highness. I heard shouting and came to see if everything was alright."

Letting out a joyful sigh, "Yes. Sorry. I'm more than alright. I'm...ecstatic!" Jane laughed.

Relief washed over Mara's face. "Oh! May I ask what has you in such a state?"

"I would LOVE to tell you Mara, but I really think I should tell Loki first."

"Of course, Your Highness." Mara looked toward the balcony to see the sky darkening. "The party should be starting soon. Would you like me to help you get ready?"

Jane looked out her bedroom window. Her eyes widened. She'd forgotten all about the ball.

"Please. I would really appreciate it."

Mara bowed. "As you wish, My Lady." Mara walked to one of the many closets located in the room and opened the grand gold doors to reveal an enormous collection of gowns, shoes, and jewelry.

Jane's smile widened. She couldn't wait to see her husband. This night was indeed going to be a night to remember.

"Now Madam, let's make you the most beautiful goddess at the ball."

* * *

The ball had begun. Many had arrived to share in this most important occasion. But, one very important person was missing.

A grand dinner had been served yet the seat to Loki's left was noticeably empty. He continuously stared at the main entrance. His wife had yet to arrive. Concern like no other had begun to fill him.

Was she still sick? Did he hurt her or make her sicker? She had seemed better only hours ago.

A strong hand patted Loki on the back, sending him forward and almost landing in his untouched food. Thor sat down in his usual seat to the right of Loki. "Where's your wife, Brother? I haven't seen her all day. She hasn't left you already has she?" Thor teased.

"Very funny, Brother. She wasn't feeling well earlier. Perhaps she didn't feel well enough to attend the ball tonight."

"That's unusual. Jane isn't one to miss anything. She even cancelled a visit to Midgard to sit in the rain and surprise you upon your return from Jotunheim because she knew the visit would be hard on you," Thor stated, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"I know...," Loki said with worry in his voice.

Thor smiled and patted Loki on the back again. "Don't worry, Brother. I'm sure Jane is alright."

Loki gave his brother a forced smile. "Indeed."

Thor turned toward the table and piled his plate with different sorts of meat as Loki looked back to the entrance. "Excuse me, Brother."

Thor's smile widened and he nodded. "Go. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he winked.

A genuine smile appeared on Loki's face as he placed a hand on Thor's shoulder and then walked toward the entrance. He nodded to those he locked eyes with in his haste to leave the dining hall.

Loki made his way toward the stairs that would lead him to his bedroom and hopefully to Jane. The halls seemed empty as he ran against the marble floor. Every footstep echoed in the grand hall. Loki quickly made his way to the stairs, but only made it up the first two steps before he was stopped by a stunning sight.

An enchanting figure descended down the staircase. Jane floated down in a flowing emerald green gown trimmed in matching jewels. Her light brown hair was up with a few curled strands drifting against the air. The only jewelry she wore, other than her wedding ring, was a simple gold chain that held a single teardrop emerald that Loki had given her the night before their wedding.

Loki stood at the bottom of the grand staircase, his mouth agape at the sight as his hand held his heart. He let out a soundless gasp. Memories of their wedding day crept into his mind. She had been a vision of white that glowed with such brilliance and made every previous bride jealous of her beauty, at least in his eyes. She had descended those same stairs as if she was always meant to be a goddess and tonight was no different.

"Jane...you look...wow..."

"I wanted to match your eyes," Jane whispered.

Loki swallowed back against his emotions. He walked up two more steps to close the gap between them further and reached out, offering a hand to her. With a smile, Jane took his hand. Guiding her the rest of the way, they both stood at the bottom of the staircase.

"I was just coming to check on you, my darling. How are you feeling?," Loki asked, his hand resting on her cheek.

"Much better. I'm sorry I'm late. It took me longer than I expected to get ready," Jane laughed.

Smiling and offering his elbow, "Hungry?," Loki asked with his famous mischievous smile.

Taking his arm, "Starving," Jane replied.

Slowly, Loki guided his wife toward the dining hall.

* * *

Dinner was a wonderful success. Jane tried to eat what she could. Eventually she ended up sticking with a light soup and bread. Loki noticed that his wife was not eating as she usually did, but said nothing. He didn't want to push her. He was just grateful for her presence.

Toasts were given to Odin and Frigga once dinner had been finished. After another one of Thor's thunderous speeches, Loki stood with wine in hand. Once the cheers for Thor's speech had ceased, he started to speak.

"Father. Mother. You have always been the best of parents, even when I was not the most gracious or cooperative of sons. There are not two people dearer and more deserving of such a wondrous occasion to celebrate. The love and dedication that you both share for one another amazes me with each passing day. And I only hope that Jane and I are lucky enough to share a marriage remotely similar to the one you both have shared. Congratulations Mother and Father." Loki lifted his goblet and everyone else followed. After taking a sip, everyone applauded. Odin gave a thankful nod to his son as Frigga wiped a stray tear from her cheek. Loki sat back down and kissed the back of Jane's hand.

Not long after the toasts, music began to play in the ballroom. Odin was the first to stand from his seat, offering his hand to Frigga. The rest of the table fell silent and watched on as the older couple entered the ballroom and danced. They were soon followed by Thor and Sif and then by more couples. Loki and Jane watched on as each couple seemed to glide to the music.

"Would you care to dance, my love?" Loki asked, giving her an encouraging smile.

Jane returned a smile. "No thank you, darling. I better sit this dance out. I don't think my stomach or head could take the spinning. Do you mind just getting some air on the balcony with me?"

"Not at all." Loki stood and helped Jane from her seat, offering his arm to her once again. He then led her through the crowd to the fresh pleasant air outside. They were the only ones on the balcony.

"It's such a beautiful night," Jane stated as she gazed up at the sky.

"Indeed. Hopefully my brother won't get too drunk so that it will stay clear," Loki chuckled. He looked to his left at Jane, watching her innocently look up at the sky. "Do you ever miss looking at the stars from Midgard?"

"Not really. It's not the stars I miss, but some of the people I do."

"Well. I do owe you a visit to Midgard after you stayed behind for me. Say when and I'll take you."

"I would love that," Jane beamed.

Loki slipped behind Jane, his arms wrapped around her waist. He laid his head against the right side of her face. "Anything you desire, I will give to you."

"Loki. You've already given me so much..." Jane turned her body so that she was still wrapped in his embrace, but now facing him. Their faces were so close; Jane could feel his cool breath against her forehead. Loki towered over her. She stood on her tip toes and sweetly kissed Loki, her hands on either side of his face, making their kiss a little deeper. Jane pulled away and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs. "It's time for me to give you something."

"I've got everything I need. You," Loki slightly smiled.

Jane let out a laugh. "That's so cheesy."

Loki's smile grew. "I try," he winked.

Jane giggled. "Well. In that case, I won't give you your gift."

"You already got me something?"

"Perhaps. But, if you don't want it..." Jane started to back away with a mischievous grin. Loki gently grabbed her and brought her close to him again.

"No you don't." Loki held Jane tight.

"Oh. You DO want it?"

"Well...if you already got me something...it would be absolutely horrible to waste such a gift," Loki grinned back. "So what did you get me?"

"I can't give it to you now!"

"Why not?" Loki pouted.

"You have to wait for it," Jane teased as she loosened Loki's hold and started walking across the balcony.

"Oh come now. You know I can't wait when it comes to you. Give me a hint! I'm sure I can guess what it is," he pleaded.

Jane just looked back, smiled, and kept walking. Loki chased after her and caught her in his arms again. He started tickling her. "Tell me or I'll tickle it out of you!"

"Loki! Stop!" Jane laughed.

"Not until you tell me!," Loki laughed along with her.

"You're such a little boy!"

"Tell me Jane!"

Jane couldn't take it anymore. She was laughing so hard it hurt. "OK! OK!"

"What's my gift?!"

"OK! STOP!," she continued to laugh. "LOKI!," she laughed again. "I'M PREGNANT!"

Loki immediately stopped tickling Jane and moved away from her. "...What?..." Loki whispered as he went stiff.

Jane turned to look at Loki's shocked expression. A wide grin formed on her face as joy filled tears threatened to fall. She took a couple steps forward and placed her hands on Loki's cheeks again. Looking directly into his eyes, Jane stated in a whisper, "I'm pregnant..."

Tears fell from Jane's eyes but her smile stayed strong on her face. Loki's wide eyes looked into hers for what seemed like forever. Slowly, his hands went to her cheeks and wiped away her tears as more fell.

Overcome with emotion, Loki took Jane's lips in his. He kissed her ferociously. Jane returned his kiss with equal amounts of passion. They took in as little breath as possible as they took in each other and this wonderful moment.

What seemed like seconds and had been minutes, Loki pulled away. Tears streaked his own cheeks but there was a brightness in his eyes and a look of tenderness on his face.

"Are you sure?," Loki beamed with hope. He didn't want this dream to end but he needed to be sure it was set in reality.

"Yes. I only found out this afternoon. After our little…afternoon delight," Jane teased.

"Wow...I didn't realize I was such a baby maker," Loki grinned.

"Yeah. I'm sure you just got me pregnant today. What a baby making god you are," Jane laughed.

"Hey. What can I say? I must be that good."

Jane playfully smacked Loki on his chin and then pulled him to her lips again.

"It certainly does explain why I've felt so awful lately. But now that I know why, I'm willing to take all the morning sickness and awful symptoms that come with pregnancy."

"Well, I would prefer that you have an easy pregnancy, my love." Loki lightly kissed Jane again. "I'll make sure you have the easiest."

Loki and Jane stood quietly, foreheads touching. "Thank you for such a wonderful gift, my love. No words can express…how much this means to me."

Jane looked into Loki's emerald eyes, "The God of Mischief is at a loss for words? This is definitely a first."

Loki took Jane's lips into his again. Jane's fingers ran their way through Loki's black hair as Loki tightened his arms around Jane's waist.

Loki broke the kiss as Jane gasped for breath.

"Only you can make me speechless, Jane."

"Back at you, Mr. Mischief."

The music from inside started to slow. Noticing this, Loki took a step back, bowed, and offered his hand. Jane smiled and placed her hand in his. With the music, Loki gently pulled Jane to him and carefully swayed with her on the balcony. Holding her right hand to his heart and placing her other arm around his neck, he wrapped his other arm around her waist. They leaned their foreheads against one another's and closed their eyes as they slowly moved with the music.

A loud bellowing laugh came from the ballroom.

"I can't believe Fandral did that. What was he thinking?"Sif shouted in hysterics.

"I've no idea! But did you see his face when he realized that he had slapped his own mother's behind?" Thor boomed. "It was so brilliant. The drunken fool didn't even realize his mistake until she bent him over and slapped him!"

Still laughing, Thor and Sif entered the balcony but stopped when they saw Loki and Jane. "Hey love birds!" Loki and Jane continued dancing, unaware of anything else around them.

"Hello?" Thor waved.

Loki and Jane remained entranced in each other.

"Come Thor. Leave them be. Let us find our own spot away from the party," Sif stated. She started back into the ballroom as Thor looked on at his brother and his wife. Smiling at the sight, Thor turned and took Sif's hand and exited with her.

Jane laid her head against Loki's shoulder. He kissed her hair and placed his chin on top of her head.

"I love you, Loki. So much."

"Back at you, Mrs. Mischief."

The emerald couple continued to dance under the Asgardian stars. Both lost in each other and thoughts of the new life they had created together.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it. It's a bit cheesy but I felt this couple needed a little cheesiness. Sequel on it's way! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Author's Note

Hello All!

I just wanted to fill you all in on a couple of things.

I've updated _Mischief and Flight_ with a few changes. Nothing big. I've just made a couple of grammatical and line changes for anyone who cares. lol

Also, for anyone who liked this little fic, I'm in the process of writing a SEQUEL! I'll let you all know when it's up, which should be soon. So keep a look out for that!

THANK YOU to all of you wonderful people who read my little one-shot! :D


End file.
